To investigate the ability of Ursodeoxycholic Acid (UDCA) to reduce prurititis, hyperbilirubinemia, and hypercholesterolemia, possibly decrease ongoing liver damage and improve quantitative tests of hepatic function in patients with long-standing cholestasis.